Una vida perfecta
by definelike
Summary: Su vida no era perfecta... ahora lo es. ·Dramione·


_**Disclaimer: **Nada es mio, todo de Jotak_á

_La vida de Hermione Granger es perfecta._

Si, como lo oyen –o lo leen, mejor dicho- a sus veintiséis años, trabaja en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, luchando por la libertad de los elfos domésticos.

Y a pesar de todo el tiempo y el sacrificio que eso conlleva, todavia le quedaba tiempo para salir de noche con sus amigos y su novio. ¡Oh si! Porque Hermione tiene novio. Y lo mejor de todo... es que su novio es nada mas ni nada menos que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Luego del cambio de bando en la última guerra contra Voldemort, Draco comenzó a acercarse a ellos, y aunque al principio hubo varias peleas y deslices, luego fueron forjando una gran amistad –aunque las peleas entre Draco y Ron son tan frecuentes, que ya son cosa de todos los dias-.

Un día, paseando en Hogsmeade, el rubio le pidió que le acompañara a comprar una chaqueta. Ella le dio su consejo sobre como le quedaba y que colores contrastaban. Cuando de pronto, el rubio preguntó:

-¿Si yo me vistiera así, tu saldrías conmigo?

La pregunta la tomo desprevenida. Seguramente es una suposición- pensó ella. Y luego contestó:

-Claro.

-Pues entonces paso por ti el viernes a las ocho treinta- afirmó Malfoy, mientras le decía a uno de los empleados que se llevaba el conjunto. Hermione, con la boca abierta, saltaba de alegría por dentro.

La primera salida fue muy... muggle, a decir verdad. Fueron al cine, a ver uno de los nuevos estrenos y comieron palomitas de maíz –lo que mas sorprendió a Hermione fue que Draco sabía lo que era el cine y las palomitas-. Luego, caminaron por un parque que había cerca del cine y por último, Malfoy la regresó nuevamente a su casa.

Fue en la puerta de la casa de ella, donde el le robó el primer beso.

Tiempo más tarde, Por fin Draco le pidió ser su novia. Ella –obviamente- dijo que si.

Asi que ahora, Draco y ella llevan muchos años de novios.

Su relación iba muy bien. Los dos tenían sus espacios, y salían juntos cuando podían. Aun vivían separados, por una cuestión de comodidad –no creo que dos personas entren en un departamento de cuatro habitaciones-.

De pronto, una lechuza golpeó su ventana. Hermione guardó el libro que habia estado leyendo y se acercó a quitarle la carta de la boca al animal. –Gracias Win- le dijo a la lechuza, le acarició la cabeza y la dejó volar.

Abrió el sobre y vio la perfecta caligrafía de su amado.

"_Cariño, tengo algo que decirte, es muy importante. Paso por ti a las nueve._

_Draco"._

¿Solo eso? ¿Ni siquiera un "te quiero"? Hermione se extrañó, Draco nunca fue tan frío escribiéndole. ¿Que era eso que debía decirle? ¿Sería algo malo?

Aun con la duda en la cabeza, miro el reloj amurado a la pared. Siete treinta. Se levantó, buscó toallas y se metió en el baño. Cuarenta minutos luego, salió de este con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

Se vistió con un vestido corto y negro, sin tirantes. Se dejo el pelo suelto y se pinto poco. Se puso una chaqueta negra y unos zapatos de tacón bastante generosos, color negro también.

Quince minutos después, tocaron la puerta. Hermione encontró a Draco vestido de esmoquin negro y camisa blanca.

-Hola amor- dijo ella.

-Hola- dijo el, y le dio un casto beso en los labios- ¿vamos?- preguntó, caminando hacia afuera.

Hermione, totalmente confusa, le siguió detrás, en silencio. Llegaron al restaurante, en el cual Draco ya habia hecho reservación. Los guiaron hasta la mesa y les entregaron el menú.

Luego, llamaron al mozo y pidieron pastas para comer y vino de bebida.

-Me habias dicho que necesitabas decirme algo importante- dijo ella, cortante.

-Si... escucha. Te amo, y lo sabes, y somos novios hace mucho tiempo... pero- comenzó el.

-¿Quieres dejarme?- susurró ella, con la voz entrecortada.

-¡No!- exclamo el, de inmediato- en realidad... quiero hacer lo nuestro mas oficial- dijo. Se levantó, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita azul, la abrió y le mostró el anillo.

-Hermione Granger... ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- pregunto el, mirándola a los ojos.

La vista de Hermione se nubló gracias a las lágrimas. Draco esperaba impaciente su respuesta.

-¡SI!- grito ella de la emocion, el se levantó, se le acercó y le colocó el anillo. Luego la tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente. Ella le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello.

_La vida de Hermione no era perfecta... ahora lo es._

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

_Regalo de Cumpleañospara Liale, que hoy es su cumple (: felicidades amiga. Que la pases hermoso!_

_Besos a todos! Nos estamos leyendo :_

_Enlil.Potter –o Flor, como prefieran-._


End file.
